Fanfick niekontrolowany
by Elanor-1995
Summary: W Hogwarcie niespodziewanie pojawiają się ludzie, których być tam nie powinno. Totalny absurd, nagromadzenie głupoty i fandomów.
1. Chapter 1

A/n

Ostrzegam! Ten fick naprawdę jest niekontrolowany. Powstaje dlatego, że wena mi się zablokowała. Kilka godzin potrafiłam spędzić nad jednym zdaniem i ciągle coś mi nie pasowało. Postanowiłam z tym skończyć, więc teraz siadam, uruchamiam wyobraźnię, piszę i wrzucam. Co z tego wychodzi? Sami zobaczcie.

Dobrej zabawy życzę.

Fanfick niekontrolowany

Część 1.

1\. Wstęp, nic do fabuły nie wnoszący.

Wieczór był mroczny, jak to miewają w zwyczaju listopadowe, bezksiężycowe wieczory. Lało jak z cebra, albo i dziesięciu cebrów, targane zimnym, porywistym wiatrem drzewa skrzypiały niczym nienaoliwione wieko trumny, okoliczne psy wyły i złowieszczo podzwaniały łańcuchami, a centaury w Zakazanym Lesie klęły na czym świat stoi, bo w takich warunkach nijak patrzeć w gwiazdy się nie dało. Jakiś postronny Mugol, który w tej historii żadnej roli nie odegra, nie wiadomo po co zapuścił się w tę niegościnne tereny i natknął się na ruiny oraz wielką tablicę z napisem "Wstęp wzbroniony! Grozi zawaleniem"! Przestudiował uważnie napis, wytarł zachlapane deszczem okulary o brzeg mokrej kurtki, jeszcze raz przestudiował napis i na dobre zniknął z opowieści, a wraz z nim zniknęły ruiny, w miejsce których pojawiło się olbrzymie zamczysko. Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart.

2\. O tym, kto zeżarł srebrne wsuwki.

Profesor McGonagall opuściła gabinet dyrektora w stanie silnego wzburzenia. Tym razem jednak to nie dyrektor podniósł jej ciśnienie, lecz to jego przebrzydłe ptaszysko, które pod przykrywką grzecznościowego grzebania dziobem we fryzurze, powyginało jej wszystkie srebrne wsuwki, a dwie nawet zeżarło. Owe wsuwki stanowiły swego rodzaju pamiątkę po matce. Obecnie zupełnie zniszczoną pamiątkę po matce. O tym, że na wsówkach, które ocalały, można - prawdopodobnie z nie najgorszym skutkiem - użyć zaklęcia Reparo, pani profesor jakoś nie pomyślała. Wsuwki były zniszczone i koniec. Trzeba się z tym faktem pogodzić i iść do Wielkiej Sali na kolację.

3\. Coś zaczyna się dziać. Chyba.

Nagle ktoś uderzył w nią z takim impetem, że się od niej odbił i z całej siły przydzwonił (dosłownie i w przenośni) w usłużnie stojącą sobie na środku korytarza zbroję. Profesor McGonagall jakimś cudem uchroniła się przed upadkiem, ale jej ciśnienie podniosło się mniej więcej do poziomu uruchamiającego tryb szkockiego akcentu.

\- Na miłość boską! - ryknęła na cały korytarz. Rzecz jasna, ze szkockim akcentem.

\- C-co tu się dzieje? - odezwał się z podłogi poszkodowany. Z akcentem conajmniej dziwnym. Profesor McGonagall przyjrzała mu się z uwagą. Był to wysoki, niebieskooki brunet z wielkimi uszami, w tej chwili rozciągnięty na podłodze. Uczeń, na pewno uczeń, prawdopodobnie siódmego roku. Tylko dlaczego jakoś go nie kojarzy?

4\. Coś tu jest nie tak.

\- To ja chciałabym wiedzieć, co to ma znaczyć, panie... jak pan się właściwie nazywa?

\- Co? - Niebieskie oczy spojrzały na nią nieprzytomnie.

\- Proszę nie zwracać się do mnie w taki sposób! Minus dziesięć punktów dla... z jakiego właściwie pan jest domu? - Nieszczęśnik usiadł w końcu. Nadal wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie.

\- N-nie... nie rozumiem o co pytasz, pani - wykrztusił.

\- Wydaje mi się, że wysławiam się dość zrozumiale. - Zmarszczyła groźnie brwi. Tryb szkockiego akcentu jak się włączył, tak się puki co nie wyłączył. - Do jakiego domu pan należy?

\- Chodzi ci pani o to, gdzie mieszkam? - Brunet wstał i zaczął się przyglądać otoczeniu. Wyraz jego twarzy gwałtownie zaczął się zmieniać. O ile wcześniej chłopak był blady, teraz stał się... bardzo blady. - Na pewno nie tu - powiedział słabym głosem. W tym momencie do profesor McGonagall dotarło, że coś jest nie tak.

5\. Na scenę wkracza mistrz eliksirów.

Wyłonił się ze swej samotni w lochach spowity w elegancką czerń. Gdy tak płynął korytarzem, na podobieństwo duchów, jego szata łopotała niczym żagiel podczas sztormu. Zaczynało go to wkurzać. Jeśli Czarny Pan nie raczy go wykończyć, zrobią to hogwarckie przeciągi. Przecież nawet włosy strach umyć, żeby się na własne życzenie nie nabawić zapalenia płuc.

Mistrz eliksirów zmierzał na kolację. Wbrew temu co sądziła większość, nie był wampirem i odżywiał się normalnym, ludzkim pożywieniem, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem malinowej konfitury, którą regularnie podkradał Albusowi. A co? Przynajmniej tyle ma radości z życia. Niestety, Minerwa się w tym połapała i zagroziła, że jeśli przesadzi z odejmowaniem Gryffindorowi punktów, dyrektor o wszystkim się dowie. Kocica ogrodnika. Sama nie zje i drugiemu nie da. A żeby ją...

6\. Nadal coś jest nie tak.

\- Istnieje bardzo proste rozwiązanie twojego problemu, Minerwo - oświadczył mistrz eliksirów, przewiercając wzrokiem przerażonego chłopaka.

\- Tak? Bądź tak łaskaw i oświeć mnie - rzuciła cierpko McGonagall.

\- Skoro uczeń nie chce powiedzieć z jakiego jest domu, należy odjąć punkty wszystkim trzem domom.

\- Od kiedy to w Hogwarcie są trzy domy? - oburzyła się McGonagall.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem. Mogę jednak z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że ten... yhm, młody człowiek nie jest moim podopiecznym, więc odejmowanie Slytherinowi punktów nie ma sensu.

\- Moim też nie. - McGonagall w końcu nieco się opanowała. - Severusie, kojarzysz go w ogóle? - Snape ponownie przyjrzał się skołowanemu nieznajomemu.

\- Nie - rzucił krótko. - Coś tu jest nie tak - orzekł.

7\. Powrót Cedrica. Yyy, to znaczy... Odrobinę to skomplikowane.

\- Dobrze, zacznijmy od początku - powiedziała McGonagall, już nieco łagodniejszym tonem. - Jak ty się chłopcze nazywasz? - Wielkouchy wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Przepraszam. - Tóż za nimi rozległ się aksamitny głos. Aksamitny jak wszyscy diabli. Po prostu Alan Rickman do potęgi dziesiątej. Albo nawet dwunastej. Obejrzeli się jak na komendę. Tylko zbroja pozostała nieporuszona.

\- Och! - krzyknęła profesor McGonagall i chwyciła się za serce. Właściciel aksamitnego głosu nie wykazał zdumienia tą reakcją, wszak był świadom swej olśniewającej urody.

\- Przepraszam - powtórzył. - Czy nie widzieli państwo... dziewczyny? Ma na imię Bella. Jest... taka... Właściwie nie wiem jaka. No... po prostu dziewczyna. Ale powinienem ją znaleźć, bo chwilowo mamy na głowie włoską mafię i mogą być z tego kłopoty. Jak Aro, Marek, Kajusz i spółka zaczynają się do czegoś mieszać, zwykle jest nieciekawie. - Skołowany brunet ożywił się nagle.

\- Gajusz? Znasz Gajusza?

\- Nie Gajusza. Kajusza - odrzekł eksDiggory.

\- Wszystko jedno. To to samo imię w różnych formach zapisu. Znasz go? Gdzie on jest?

\- Znam go, lecz jeśli dowiem się gdzie jest, zginie. Tym razem zginie.

Wielkoucho-niebieskooki-brunet wyprostował się, a jego twarz przybrała groźny wyraz. Nie pozostał na niej choćby najmniejszy ślad strachu, czy choćby niepewności. Może jedynie ślad po zderzeniu ze zbroją.

\- Nic mu nie zrobisz. Najpierw musiałbyś zabić mnie - oświadczył z mocą. Niewątpliwie, coś było w sposobie w jaki to powiedział. Profesor McGonagall pomyślała przelotnie, że Dumbledore czasami mówi bardzo podobnie.

\- Chwileczkę - przemówił Snape, który poczuł się dotknięty faktem, że duch Diggory'ego rozwalił go na łopatki jeśli idzie o zawartość aksamitu, tudzież innych drogich tkanin w głosie. - Porachunki mafijne proszę załatwiać poza Hogwartem. Poza tym, panie Diggory... Nie mam pojęcia w co się pan wplątał w zaświatach i nie ukrywam, że mnie to nie obchodzi, ale jeśli pan się stąd natychmiast nie usunie, poinformuję ministerialny Wydział Kontroli Duchów Oraz Innej Niematerialnej Hołoty.

\- Nie ma takiego wydziału - mruknęła pod nosem McGonagall, lecz nikt tego nie usłyszał.

8\. Wisząca samogłoska.

\- Przepraszam. Chyba zaszła jakaś pomyłka. Nie nazywam się Diggory i nie jestem duchem. Nazywam się Edward Cullen.

\- I? - zapytał tym samym co wcześniej tonem brunet.

\- Co i? - warknął Edward, łypiąc na niego groźnie.

\- Czegoś nie dopowiedziałeś. Czegoś istotnego.

\- Muszę się zgodzić - odezwała się profesor McGonagall. - To "i" ewidentnie zawisło w powietrzu, panie Dig... A niech panu będzie, Cullen. - Brunet spojrzał w górę, na sufit, jakby spodziewał się tam zobaczyć wiszące "i" po czym posłał profesor McGonagall promienny uśmiech. Uśmiech, który sprawił, że w jednej chwili go polubiła.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfick niekontrolowany

Część 2.

9\. Zagadka.

\- Koniec tej farsy - zadecydował Snape. - Minerwo, chyba zgodzisz się ze mną, że sprawa jest conajmniej dziwna. Mieliśmy już Śmierciożercę w przebraniu nauczyciela, więc i za tym... - tu spojrzał wyjątkowo nieprzychylnie na bruneta - może się coś kryć.

\- Bez przesady, Severusie. Nie wpadajmy w paranoję. Nie sugerujesz chyba, że to młody Riddle, który użył zmieniacza czasu, żeby przenieść się w przyszłość i obejrzeć sobie skutki swoich działań?

\- Och! - brunet spojrzał na nich z lekkim przestrachem. - To ja już chyba zaczynam rozumieć. Chociaż, nie. Nic nie pojmuję. Ktoś, kiedyś powiedział tak do mnie.

I w tym momencie autorce cały dowcip się zupełnie wykrzaczył, jako, że tekst jest pisany w języku polskim i gra słowna o którą jej chodziło w tymże języku zaistnieć nie może.

W każdym razie, nieszczęsny brunet usłyszał kiedyś od bliskiej mu osoby znamienne słowa: "You're a riddle".

10\. Decyzja o zmianie scenerii.

\- Idziemy do dyrektora - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Snape.

\- Dobrze. Może rzeczywiście Albus pomoże nam nieco rozjaśnić sytuację - zgodziła się McGonagall. - Panie Dig... Cullen, pan również, jeśli łaska - zwróciła się do Edwarda, który ewidentnie miał zamiar się ulotnić.

Nie mówiąc już nic więcej ruszyli w stronę gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

Autorka wspomniała gdzieś na początku, że przed zderzeniem z wielkouchym brunetem profesor McGonagall gabinet dyrektora opuściła, więc logicznym wydaje się, że teraz wszyscy powinni po prostu zawrócić, ale...

11\. W trakcie zmiany scenerii.

Ledwie minęli feralną zbroję, nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się Irytek. Na widok Snape'a wydmuchał kilka baloników z gumy do żucia i zaczął śpiewać swój najnowszy przebój pod tytułem "Lily", skomponowany w celu - a jakże by inaczej - doprowadzenia Severusa do regularnego szału.

\- Zobaczył ją, tak bardzo blisko,

Tak naturalnie, przepiękną Lily

I zapamiętał kolor, wszystko,

Już zakochany był, tak zakochany był!

W Harrego oczach było lśnienie,

Kolory, barwy i jej odcienie.

\- Zamknij się - huknął Snape. Brunet podskoczył przestraszony i potknął się o własne nogi. Profesor McGonagall w ostatniej chwili chwyciła go za ramię. W duchu ucieszyła się, że wciąż ma dawny refleks.

\- Pani, co to było? - wyszeptał chłopak.

\- Miejscowy głupek. Nie obawiaj się - odparła. Przyjrzała mu się uważnie i po raz kolejny doszła do wniosku, że coś jest nie tak. Był wysoki, bardzo szczupły, a na sobie miał zdecydowanie niedzisiejszą tunikę i czerwoną apaszkę. Cholera, jednak Gryfon. Może istotnie, sądząc po stroju, padł ofiarą jakiegoś godnego pożałowania eksperymentu z czasem, ale lwiątko, to lwiątko. Wszystkie są jej. Że też od razu nie zwróciła uwagi na tę apaszkę.

12\. Starsi panowie dwaj.

\- Alpejskie ptasie mleczko - rzuciła McGonagall do kamiennej chimery.

\- Błędne hasło. Spróbuj ponownie - mruknął posąg.

\- Jak to błędne hasło? Przecież wchodziłam tu godzinę temu.

\- Żartowałam - odrzekła chimera i odsunęła się, wpuszczając ich na spiralne, ruchome schody. Brunet rozejrzał się z nieskrywaną fascynacją.

\- Diggory! - zawołał Snape, gdzieś w połowie wysokości. - Nie ma go! - McGonagall pokręciła głową.

\- No trudno. Później się tym zajmiemy.

Drzwi do gabinetu dyrektora były uchylone. Zatrzymali się, niezdecydowani, bo do ich uszu dobiegły jakieś głosy.

\- Dołożę wszelkich starań, by znaleźć przyczynę i rozwiązać ten problem, czcigodny Gandalfie. - To był Dumbledore.

\- Ja również, czcigodny Albusie.

\- Tym czasem, będę zaszczycony, mogąc gościć cię w tych... och, nie będę kłamać. Skromne progi to to nie są. Ale, mimo wszystko, będę zaszczycony, mogąc cię tu gościć.

\- Skorzystam z ogromną przyjemnością - odpowiedział Gandalf.

13\. Żywa legenda.

McGonagall zdecydowanym ruchem otworzyła drzwi.

\- Przepraszam, dyrektorze - powiedziała, wchodząc do środka. Brunet i Snape weszli za nią. Brunet zaczął rozglądać się po gabinecie i z każdą chwilą jego oczy robiły się coraz większe.

Dumbledore siedział przy swoim biurku, natomiast po przeciwnej stronie siedział czarodziej bardzo do niego podobny. Odróżniały go w zasadzie tylko szczegóły; brak okularów połówek i dość charakterystyczna laska.

\- Mamy problem, dyrektorze - przemówił Snape.

\- I postanowiliście przyprowadzić ten problem do mnie? - zaśmiał się Dumbledore, przyglądając się brunetowi.

\- Albusie! - syknęła McGonagall. - Ten chłopiec prawdopodobnie został przeniesiony w czasie.

\- A ja uważam, że to Śmierciożerca - warknął Snape.

\- Dobrze już, dobrze. - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pojednawczo - Problem rzeczywiście zaistniał. Obecny tu czcigodny Gandalf, zupełnie dla siebie niespodziewanie pojawił się w Hogwarcie. Konkretnie w moim gabinecie. Twierdzi, że pochodzi z zupełnie innego świata? Wymiaru? Nie jesteśmy pewni jak należałoby to nazwać. W każdym razie, istotnie, wydarzyło się coś dziwnego.

\- Na brodę Merlina - westchnęła McGonagall.

\- Co? - wyrwało się brunetowi.

\- Nie znasz tego powiedzonka, drogi chłopcze? - zapytał wesoło Dumbledore. Brunet poczerwieniał.

\- Yyy... Ale ja nie mam brody.

\- Co? - zapytali jednocześnie Dumbledore, McGonagall i Snape.

\- Ja nie mam brody - powtórzył z zakłopotaniem chłopak.

\- Na gacie Merlina! Toż to chyba jest Merlin! - zawołał Dumbledore.

\- N -no... tak na mnie wołają - wykrztusił chłopak. - Ale ja naprawdę nie mam brody. Może tylko raz miałem, jak zamieniłem się na krótko w starca, bo jak zwykle mieliśmy kłopoty i musiałem...

\- Cicho bądź, chłopcze - przerwała mu ze zniecierpliwieniem McGonagall. Sytuacja zaczynała ją przerastać. Chciała spróbować sobie to wszystko poukładać.

\- Minerwo! - Dumbledore spojrzał na nią z naganą. - Mówisz do żywej legendy.

\- Tak, jakbym nie robiła tego na codzień - prychnęła, patrząc na niego wymownie.

14\. Klasyczny przerywnik meteorologiczny.

Pogoda zepsuła się jeszcze bardziej, o ile w ogóle było to możliwe. Zamiast deszczu, zaczął padać deszcz ze śniegiem, a wiatr nasilił się do tego stopnia, że złamał kilka drzew. Ciężkie chmury nieprzerwanie nadciągały od zachodu, szczelnie przesłaniając niebo. Nawet światło z różdżki na niewiele się zdawało. W Hogsmeade mówiono, czy też raczej szeptano po kątach, że to jak nic sprawka Dementorów.

\- Cholibka - zaklął Hagrid, wyglądając przez okno swojej chaty. - Teraz to przez tydzień z chałupy nie wylezie.

\- Hał! Hał! - zgodził się z nim Kieł.

15\. My Słowianie.

\- O święta macierzy dyskowa. I znów wplątaliśmy się w jakieś kłopoty – jęknął Net Bielecki.

\- Mam złe przeczucia – oznajmiła Nika Mickiewicz.

\- Weź dziewczyno nie strasz. Wystarczy mi wrażeń, jak na jeden dzień.

Tym czasem Felix (przez x) Polon zajął się badaniem otoczenia.

\- To mi wygląda na jakiś zamek sprzed kilku stuleci. Nika, ty się znasz na historii... Co o tym sądzisz?

\- Wczesne rokokoko – odparła dziewczyna. – Z pewnymi cechami charakterystycznymi dla preklasycyzmu – dodała.

\- Ja piórkuję. Wynośmy się stąd lepiej – marudził Net.

\- Ćśś, słyszycie to? – szepnął Felix. Z za drzwi dobiegały jakieś głosy.

Siedzieli sobie spokojnie w warsztacie Felixa, wyjątkowo nie planując ratowania świata, ani innych tego typu rozrywek. Nagła zmiana otoczenia zaskoczyła ich zupełnie. Kompletnie nic nie robiąc, w mgnieniu oka znaleźli się na jakiejś podejrzanie wyglądającej klatce schodowej, przed dębowymi drzwiami z kołatką.

\- Chyba musimy tam wejść - zasugerowała Nika.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Net.

\- Mam przeczucie.

\- Nie lepiej, gdyby Felix użył jednego ze swoich urządzeń i jakoś tam zajrzał?

\- Nie da rady - mruknął Felix, obracając w dłoniach niewielki przedmiot, niewiadomego przeznaczenia. - Nic tu nie działa.

\- Otworzę je - powiedziała nika. Skoncentrowała się i używając swych paranormalnych zdolności, wyrwała drzwi z zawiasów.

16\. Poeci mimo woli.

\- Cóż to? - rzekł dyrektor. - Zamknięte nie było. Dlaczego więc panienka otwiera drzwi siłą?

\- O kurka! A myśmy myśleli, że są zaryglowane - wypalił Net. - Ale numer.

Powstał Gandalf dostojny, drzwi w zawiasy wprawił, czym Neta Bieleckiego nieziemsko rozbawił. Wstał podobnież Severus, zbladły jego lica.

\- Klęska! Klęska! - zakrzyknął. - Wróg nas w sidła schwytał!

Dyrektor dłoń uniósł, więc zapadła cisza. Cisza jakiej Hogwart od dawna nie słyszał. Jeno zegar jakowyś ozwał się nieśmiało, lecz gdy Albus przemówił, też go wnet zatkało.

\- Severusie, mój drogi, czyżbyś rozum stracił? Najpewniej osłony szlag po prostu trafił. Tych ludzi nie wińmy, są wszakże w kłopocie. Skąd przychodzą ustalmy. Odeślemy ich potem.

\- Po jakiemu oni gadają? - zapytał z przerażeniem Net.

\- Z każdą chwilą mówią coraz dziwniej - szepnęła Nika. - Nie podoba mi się to.


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfick niekontrolowany

Część 3.

17\. Zamieszania ciąg dalszy.

\- Wpakowaliśmy się po uszy – mruknął Net.

\- Obawiam się, że musimy wyjaśnić co tu się dzieje – powiedział Felix. – Inaczej nie wrócimy do domu. Pierwsze prawo Martina Kłopotkinga mówi, że liczba spraw rozwiązanych musi być większa niż liczba spraw nie rozwiązanych. Inaczej podróże w czasie są niemożliwe.

\- Stary, ja pierwszy raz słyszę o takim prawie – zaprotestował Net.

\- To proste. Jeżeli sprawa a jest bardziej nierozwiązana od sprawy b, to sprawa b...

Nagle drzwi się rozwarły i bestyja wtargnęła; ogromna, kudłata i wściekle ryknęła.

\- Cóż to, na Merlina jest za zbiegowisko!? Czy w tej szkole na głowie stanęło już wszystko!? Młody Malfoy i Harry znów za łby się wzięli. Jakiś świecznik w ruch poszedł, Harry fretkę w łeb zdzielił.

\- Co ty prawisz, Hagridzie? - McGonagall wzdycha. - Syn Lucjusza żyw jeszcze?

\- Nie wiem... Żem nie spytał.

\- Nadzieję mieć trzeba, że go Poppy poskłada, chociaż Merlin mi świadkiem, że nie cierpię dziada.

18\. Młodzi łączą siły.

Tym czasem do Felixa, Neta i Niki dyskretnie podszedł Merlin. Zdecydował się na to, bo wydawali się być zbliżeni do niego wiekiem. I choć zwykle z wszelkimi problemami zwracał się do starszych, czyli do Gajusza, w tym wypadku ta metoda zawiodła, bo tutejsi starsi nie chcieli mu niczego wyjaśnić.

\- Jam jest Merlin - powiedział i ręce załamał, wszak żywił nadzieję, że tak nie będzie gadał.

\- O kurka, to chyba jakaś wersja beta - szepnął Net. Nika szturchnęła go w bok.

\- Cicho bądź - syknęła.

\- Przecież jest za młody - spierał się Net.

\- Och, jakie to ma znaczenie? Jak się tu znalazłeś - zwróciła się do Merlina.

\- Żadna to historyja. Łoże już szykowałem, gdy nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, tutaj wylądowałem.

\- To tak jak my - odrzekł Felix. - Też się niczego nie spodziewaliśmy. - Merlin przyglądał się im przez chwilę.

\- Może siły połączmy, zawsze nam będzie raźniej, trudno wszak teraz przewidzieć, co nam w udziale przypadnie.

\- To prawda - powiedziała z powagą Nika. - Trzymajmy się razem.

\- Nie no. W to, to nam nikt nie uwierzy - stwierdził Net.

\- Coś mi się zdaje, że cyrk na kółkach to dopiero będzie - zawyrokował Felix.

19\. Cyrk na kółkach.

\- Młody Malfoy ubity, zbrodnia niesłychana, cóż za afekt być musiał, że pan zabił pana. - Tak się głowił dyrektor i nauczyciele, a ten styl pokręcony się autorce udzielał.

\- Zjadą się tu sędziowie i prokuratory, człeka uczciwego uprzykrzone zmory. Lucjusz wszak nie poniecha zemsty na Potterze. Jakem córką pastora, tak w cuda nie wierzę.

\- Słusznie prawisz, Minervo - rzekł dyrektor w zadumie. - Lecz na chwilę obecną, wymyślić nic nie umiem.

\- Wezmę winę na siebie - mruknął Hagrid. - Dam słowo. Chociażby mi przyszło zapłacić własną głową.

Nagle wszyscy ujrzeli twarz rozpogodzoną, dyrektor w głos się zaśmiał:

\- Pro publico bono! Wszak to zbrodnia była dla dobra większego. Nawet sam minister nie podważy tego.

\- Rzeczywiście, cyrk na kółkach - zgodziła się Nika.

20\. Spuścizna Mickiewicza.

\- Cały czas mnie zastanawia, dlaczego wszyscy oprócz nas mówią dziwnie - powiedział Felix.

\- Zaraz! - Nika chwyciła się za głowę. - Pro publico bono?

\- Co? - zapytał Net.

\- Och, może w końcu zacząłbyś czytać lektury. "Pan Tadeusz".

\- No i co z tym "Panem Tadeuszem"?

\- Wiesz chociaż, kto go napisał? - zapytała z rezygnacją.

\- No, przecież Mi... O ja piórkuję! - Net również doznał olśnienia.

\- Pięknie - jęknął Felix. - Możesz być jego krewną i to wszystko... prawdopodobnie przez ciebie.

Tym czasem Merlin, który kompletnie nic nie rozumiał, postanowił znaleźć sobie jakieś konstruktywne zajęcie i pracowicie nawijał na palce nitkę ze swej apaszki.

21\. Drugi... ojj, chyba nawet trzeci brunet, wieczorową porą. A jeszcze zapomnieliśmy o brunetce.

Przywiedziono harry'ego, by zeznania złożył, wszak wspólną wersję zdarzeń trza było ułożyć.

\- Mów Potter - Snape warknął. - Wszak przez twoją głupotę, wszyscy jak zawsze będziem mieć kłopoty.

\- Brzmi to nazbyt znajomo - szepnął Merlin do Niki. - Choć ja jeszcze nikogo nie zatłukłem świecznikiem.

Harry nieco zdumiony zgromadzonym się przyjrzał. Sen miał dziwny jakowyś, w tym śnie ich już widział. I bruneta drugiego, w niedzisiejszym stroju, czarodzieja starego i tych młodych troje.

\- Powiedz Harry, jak było - ozwał się brunet czwarty, najpewniej największy z brunetów Hogwartu. - Wiedzieć muszę dokładnie, wezmę to na siebie. Żeś nam zrobił przysługę, ale czepią się ciebie.

\- To jest zbrodzień, nie zbawca! - Brunet tłustowłosy, z miną godną szaleńca krzyknął w niebogłosy.

22\. Jak to było z tym Malfoy'em?

\- Takaż to była zbrodni historyja krótka. Z razu złość niepojęta, zdań wymiana bez skutku. Potem świecznik w dłoń wziąłem, pięknie mi się nadał, Malfoy się nie spodziewał więc ubiłem gada.

Snape się piórem bawił, zbladła McGonagall, Merlin wciąż pruł apaszkę, Gandalf... dropsy zajadał. Minerwa na dyrektora błagalnie spojrzała i myśl wcześniej podjętą kontynuowała.

\- Powiedziałeś Albusie, jako w prawie uczony, że jeśli ktoś zbrodnię popełnił pro publico bono, nie czeka go szubienica, ni topór katowski.

\- Ale sądzić będzie sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - odezwała się niespodziewanie Nika. Zapadła grobowa cisza.

23\. W obliczu nadchodzącego sądu ostatecznego.

\- Eee, Nika, co ty? Skąd wiesz? - zapytał z zakłopotaniem Net.

\- Mam przeczucie - mruknęła dziewczyna. - Bardzo silne przeczucie.

\- Cóż to za bestyja? Diabeł to, czy źwierzę? Czego się po niej spodziewać należy?

\- Wnioskuję - rzekł dyrektor. - Że to jakaś kobita. Lecz masz rację, Hagridzie, lepiej chyba dopytać. Kimże jest więc owa wesołowska? Nigdym o niej nie słyszał.

\- Sprawa nie jest prosta - odpowiedziała niepewnie Nika. - Lepiej by było, żeby się w to nie mieszała, ale... już jest w drodze. Przed tą kobietą nic się nie ukryje, więc wasz plan może nie wypalić.

\- Weź więc kuszę, Hagridzie, u wrót zamku stanij. Będziem się bronili, nie ma rady na nią.

24\. Zapowiedź kolejnej zmiany scenerii.

\- Hej, gdzie jest ta nasza wersja beta Merlina? - zapytał cicho Net.

\- Przestań tak na niego mówić - syknęła Nika.

\- Zaraz, przed chwilą go widziałem - powiedział Felix.

\- Skończyła mu się nitka, zaczął się nudzić i sobie poszedł - stwierdził Net.

\- Net! To nie jest śmieszne! - ofuknęła go Nika. - Wszyscy znaleźliśmy się w jakiejś chorej sytuacji, w nieznanym świecie. Dodatkowo występują... znaczne problemy z komunikacją. Powinniśmy sobie pomagać.

\- On jest podejrzany - upierał się Net. - Nie podoba mi się.

\- A mnie wręcz przeciwnie - warknęła dziewczyna.

\- Co!? - zawołali jednocześnie Felix i Net.

\- To znaczy, mam przeczucie, że wszystko z nim w porządku. I, że trzeba go poszukać.

Drzwi otworzyły się z takim hukiem, że Gandalfowi wypadła z ręki kolejna, rozpracowywana właśnie rolka cytrynowych dropsów.

\- Do jasnej cholery! - krzyknął Edward alias Cedric. - Czy ktoś mi w końcu powie, gdzie jest Bella!?


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfick niekontrolowany

Część 4.

25\. Jednak jeszcze nie zmiana scenerii.

\- On mówi normalnie! - ucieszyli się Felix i Net.

\- Widać na nas i na wampiry to nie działa - stwierdziła Nika. - One są na wszystko odporne.

\- Skąd wiecie, że jestem?... - zaczął Edward.

\- Długa historia - westchnęła Nika.

\- Trzeba to zakończyć - orzekł Felix. - Jeśli oni wszyscy nadal będą tak mówić, to będzie katastrofa. I to całkiem realna, a nie tylko teoretycznie możliwa.

\- Nie było jej tu? - Edward wydawał się coraz bardziej zrozpaczony.

\- Cóż to za chłopiec, piękny i młody? Jakąż to zgubił dziewicę? - odezwał się Dumbledore. Przy ostatnim słowie, Nika rozkaszlała się podejrzanie.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziała głośno. Wszystkie oczy jak na komendę zwróciły się na nią. - W końcu musimy coś wyjaśnić. Czy to miejsce to Hogwart? - Dumbledore i McGonagall skinęli głowami. Wyglądało na to, że wolą się już nie odzywać. Snape siedział z kamienną miną. - A państwo to... profesorowie Hogwartu, a także Harry Potter, czarodziej Gandalf, Edward Cullen...

\- I jeszcze ten niedorobiony Merlin, który się zniknął - mruknął Net. Nika udała, że tego nie słyszy.

\- Yhm... Do niedawna byliśmy przekonani, że jesteście postaciami z książek - objaśniła. Wszyscy zrobili zdumione miny.

\- Ja też tak myślałem - zgodził się Edward. - Ale was - tu spojrzał na Felixa, Neta i Nikę. - Was akurat z niczym nie kojarzę. Gandalf, Dumbledore, owszem.

\- Widzisz, my ciebie kojarzymy - powiedziała Nika.

\- Kto kojarzy, ten kojarzy - szepnął Net.

26\. Burza mózgów.

\- A dlaczego większość z was mówi wierszem? - pytała dalej Nika, choć teorię wyjaśniającą to zjawisko już właściwie miała.

\- Nie nasza to wina. Tak się dzieje, choć zwyczajnie wypowiedź zaczynam - rzekła McGonagall.

\- Czyli mieliśmy rację - jęknął Felix. Teraz to on przejął inicjatywę. - Moim zdaniem to, co się tu wyprawia, nie jest normalne. Ani to, że się tu wszyscy pojawiliśmy, ani ten sposób mówienia, ani ta rzekoma zbrodnia.

\- Prawda to, młodzieńcze. Sprawę zbadać trzeba, lecz kiedy tak mówię... bierze mnie cholera. - przemówił Gandalf. Przyjaciele uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

\- Więc... - Felix odetchnął głęboko. - Zajmijmy się sprawą najpilniejszą, czyli sposobem komunikacji. Może pomoże jakieś zaklęcie?

\- Nie znamy formuły, a znać by ją trzeba. Nie wiem gdzie jej szukać, czasu na to nie ma - powiedziała McGonagall.

\- Tego raczej nie znajdziecie w waszych księgach. - Felix potarł czoło. - Nika, to ma związek z twoim nazwiskiem i powiązaniami z... tym Mickiewiczem.

\- Tyle wiem sama.

\- Zatem logicznym wydaje się, że formułę należy ułożyć w oparciu o to nazwisko.

\- Mickiewiczus finitus - rzuciła Nika.

27\. Testy.

\- Niech pan spróbuje, profesorze. Raczej nie zaszkodzi - zwrócił się Felix do Dumbledore'a. - My niestety nie posiadamy magicznej mocy.

\- Niech to lepiej uczyni mości Gandalf wspaniały, przecie magię studiuje przez stulecia całe - zaprotestował Dyrektor.

\- Ty to lepiej uczyń, Albusie czcigodny. Magia wasza inna, możem jej niegodny?

\- Och! Szanowni panowie czarodzieje. A może by tak spróbowali rzucić zaklęcie jednocześnie wszyscy, którzy potrafią? - zaproponowała Nika. Zgromadzeni skinęli głowami i wyjęli różdżki. Gandalf zacisnął dłoń na swojej lasce.

\- Mickiewiczus finitus! - wykrzyknęli chórem. Gabinet wypełnił się zieloną mgiełką.

\- Sprawdźmy zatem teraz formuły skuteczność - zaczął Dumbledore i urwał.

\- Mickiewicz exit? - zasugerował Net.

\- Może poetus finitus? - Nika nie traciła nadziei, lecz ta próba również skończyła się niepowodzeniem.

\- Mickiewiczus finitus maximus. - Również nic.

\- Adamus Mickiewiczus Finitus maximus. - Kilka przedmiotów pospadało z półek. Snape skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

\- Alt f4! - wrzasnął Net. Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał zaprotestować, zgromadzeni powtórzyli za nim.

\- Error - powiedziała profesor McGonagall.

\- Error - zgodził się z nią Snape.

\- Error - przyłączył się do nich Dumbledore. Jego błękitne oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia.

\- O żesz ty! - Net ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Pięknie - zirytowała się Nika.

28\. Reset.

\- Napijcie się wody, albo co? - wypalił Net. Profesor McGonagall pokręciła głową. Skierowała koniec różdżki na jedną z szafek, lecz uświadomiwszy sobie, że nie jest w stanie wypowiedzieć zaklęcia (o magii niewerbalnej w stresie nie pomyślała) wstała energicznie, otworzyła szafkę i wyjęła z niej butelkę szkockiej oraz kilka wysokich szklanek. Ustawiwszy je na biurku, rozlała trunek. Upiła kilka łyków, odchrząknęła i powiedziała.

\- Błędna jakowaś formuła, lecz próbować musimy, albowiem wierszem mówiąc, nic nie uradzimy.

\- Ojj, widzę, że do tego to się trzeba zabrać od... kuchni strony - oznajmił Net, momentalnie odzyskując dobry nastrój. - Czy Mickiewicz w tej swojej twórczości podawał jakieś charakterystyczne liczby? - zwrócił się do Niki.

\- Jakie liczby?

\- Jakiekolwiek.

\- Co ty kombinujesz? - Dziewczyna obrzuciła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Musiała być jakaś charakterystyczna liczba. - Nika zawahała się.

\- No dobrze: 44.

\- Więc... - Net zrobił poważną minę. - Powtórzcie za mną: taskkill /pid 44. - Powtórzyli zgodnym chórem.

\- Tak dziwnej formuły w życiu nie słyszałem, ale wygląda na to... - Dumbledore klasnął w dłonie. - Nareszcie będzie można się porozumieć.

\- Error - stwierdził Hagrid.

\- No trudno - mruknęła McGonagall. - Później skombinuje się więcej antidotum.

\- Co ty zrobiłeś? - zapytał cicho Felix.

\- To było zamknięcie procesu z wiersza poleceń - odrzekł Net.

29\. W końcu zmiana scenerii. Drabble bez sensu.

Przesadzali. Naprawdę przesadzali. Chłopak nie był martwy, tylko oszołomiony. Znał się na tym. W końcu był uczniem medyka i ponoć nie najgorszym czarownikiem. Malfoy siedział teraz oparty o ścianę i uporczywie się na niego gapił, a Merlin miał nieodparte uczucie deja vi. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek słyszał to pojęcie, ale sytuacja wydawała mu się aż nazbyt znajoma. Znajoma do bólu.

\- Ty! Wielkouchy! - odezwał się nieprzyjaznym tonem Malfoy. - Coś ty za jeden? I co ty w ogóle zrobiłeś?

\- Uratowałem cię? - zasugerował nieśmiało Merlin.

\- Niby dlaczego miałbyś to zrobić? - To już zabrzmiało bardzo podejrzliwie. Merlin westchnął.

\- Kolejny arogancki, zarozumiały blondyn. Wszędzie to samo.

30\. Wejście Mistrza... tym razem nie eliksirów.

Coś huknęło potężnie, tuż obok niego. Potem rozległ się odgłos przewracanej zbroi i kilka chrząknięć. Malfoy wrzasnął. Merlin rozejrzał się z przerażeniem. Naprzeciwko niego stało... coś. Coś z uszami bijącymi jego własne na głowę.

\- Szczęście miałeś - odezwało się coś, najwyraźniej do niego. - Na ciebie spaść mogło. - Stworzenie, trzymaną w dłoni laską, wskazało przewróconą zbroję.

\- Yhm - odrzekł Merlin.

\- Dziwne miejsce to jest. - Stworzenie rozejrzało się z zainteresowaniem.

\- Yhm - potwierdził Merlin.

\- Mówić potrafisz? - Koniec laski niespodziewanie przejechał po jego stopach. Uczucie do najprzyjemniejszych się nie zaliczało.

\- Hej! - zawołał. - To nie było miłe.

\- Być nie miało. Ale że mówić potrafisz, teraz przynajmniej pewność mam.

Merlin wyprostował się i spojrzał na przybysza z góry. Przybysz nie speszył się w najmniejszym stopniu. Zamarł w bezruchu. Wyglądał na zafascynowanego.

31\. Moc wielka.

\- Jedi nie jesteś - odezwał się po jakimś czasie. - Lecz moc wielką w tobie wyczuwam.

\- No nie! - Merlin złapał się za głowę. - Czy ja już naprawdę od nikogo nie usłyszę, że jestem normalny!?

\- Raczej nie. Bo prawdą to nie jest - odrzekło spokojnie stworzenie. - Moc wielką wyczuwam. Wielką i wspaniałą. Jasna strona w tobie silna jest, lecz uważać musisz, bo ciemna strona nie śpi.

\- Jaka ciemna strona?

\- Mocy używasz, a o ciemnej stronie nie słyszałeś? - Laska świsnęła obok jego nóg. Tym razem zdołał uskoczyć.

\- Nie słyszałem. O co chodzi z tymi stronami. - Merlin znajdował się już na granicy załamania. Wielki smok przy tym czymś to był pikuś. To znaczy, nie pod względem rozmiaru, ale tak czy inaczej pikuś.

\- Niedobrze. Szkolić cię ktoś musi.

Poczuł lekkie szarpnięcie za rękaw tuniki. To był malfoy.

\- Powinniśmy zamienić słowo na osobności, wielkouchy - powiedział cicho. - Wybacz na chwilę - zwrócił się do stworzenia. Chwycił Merlina za ramię i wciągnął do opustoszałej o tej porze klasy.

\- Słuchaj - zaczął bez żadnych wstępów. - Nie mam pojęcia, co z ciebie za jeden, ani co się w tej budzie znowu wyprawia, ale tamten... tamten nie ma prawa tu być. Nie, żebym oglądał mugolskie filmy... - Zawahał się. Jego twarz poczerwieniała. - A niech tam. Najwyżej urwę ci łeb, jeśli komuś powiesz. To jest mistrz Yoda z "Gwiezdnych wojen".

\- Że co? - Merlin już kompletnie nic nie rozumiał. Może jedynie - skąd inąd dobrze mu znaną - groźbę urwania łba. Malfoy westchnął ostentacyjnie.

\- Durniu! Ta postać nie istnieje! Jest wymyślona!

\- Wygląda na to, że nie - mruknął Merlin. Nagle usłyszeli jakieś zamieszanie. Merlin, zaintrygowany, otworzył drzwi.

32\. Fragment wnoszący nie wiele.

Zobaczył wszystkich, których wcześniej widział w tej dziwnej komnacie. Yoda, czy jak tam to stworzenie nazwał Malfoy, stał sobie na środku korytarza i patrzył na nich bez obawy.

\- O ja piórkuję! - zawołał net. - Mistrz Yoda! Nie no! To już jest przegięcie!

\- Zaczynam to wszystko rozumieć - westchnęła Nika.

\- Nagromadzenie mocy wyczuwam - odezwał się Yoda. - W większości z was ona drzemie.

\- Jemu chyba zaklęcie nie pomogło - mruknął Dumbledore.

\- Nie, nie! - zaprotestował Felix. - On... ma tak mieć.

\- Panie Malfoy, całe szczęście! - Dostrzegłszy Malfoy'a, McGonagall odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Ćśśś - syknął nagle Snape. Wszyscy umilkli posłusznie. Do ich uszu dobiegł dziwny dźwięk, nie pasujący jakoś do otoczenia. Jakby ryk dużych zwierząt. Może lwów? Dochodził z niższego piętra.

\- A to, to już mi się wcale nie podoba - stwierdził Merlin.

Wszyscy popatrzyli po sobie.

\- Coś groźnego to być musi - poparł go Yoda.


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfick niekontrolowany

Część 5.

33\. Klasyczny przerywnik wprowadzający element grozy.

Hogwart spał tylko pozornie. Wszyscy, którzy mieli okazję dobrze poznać to miejsce, wiedzieli, że tutaj zawsze ktoś czuwa, obserwuje; duchy, portrety, posągi, wszelkiej maści drobne stworzenia. Tak, to potężne zamczysko nigdy naprawdę nie zasypiało. Niektórzy - jak Dumbledore - sądzili, że sam budynek posiada jakiś rodzaj świadomości, że to coś zdecydowanie więcej, niż ochronna magia. Dyrektor czasami zastanawiał się, co tak naprawdę zrobili założyciele. Było to owiane tajemnicą. Ze starej dokumentacji nie wynikało zbyt wiele. Im bardziej jednak analizował działalność młodego Riddle'a, tym więcej zaczynał zauważać analogii. Któregoś wieczora, siedząc w swoim gabinecie, z kubkiem gorącej czekolady w ręce, doszedł nagle do straszliwego wniosku. Hogwart mógł być potężnym horkruksem, zawierać w sobie cząstkę duszy każdego z założycieli. Zadrżał na tę myśl i starał się ją odpędzić, lecz uparcie powracała. Przez następne miesiące nie dawała mu spokoju, niczym natrętna mucha. Czyżby miejsce, które tak kochał, było naznaczone piętnem makabrycznego obrzędu? Może nawet wciąż przebywają tu duchy osób, które poświęcono?

34\. Wstawka zoologiczna.

Pani Norris pędziła korytarzem, ile sił w kocich łapkach. Właśnie zwęszyła aferę. Paskudne, wielkie aferzysko. Ogromniaste, jak z siódmego piętra do lochów. Nie zawracała sobie łebka informowaniem Filcha. Chciała być na miejscu jak najszybciej, a zanim woźny się przywlecze, wszystko pewnie zdąży się wyjaśnić bez jej udziału. Była niezmiernie ciekawa, co to za zamieszanie. Nie była typowym, starym kotem, spędzającym całe dnie przy kominku. Lubiła znajdować się w centrum wydarzeń. Nie, żeby była towarzyska. Nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu ceniła sobie informacje z pierwszej ręki, ewentualnie łapy. Ci, którzy mieli ją za głupiego, wyliniałego zwierzaka, tkwili w wielkim błędzie. Pani Norris uważała samą siebie za jedną z najbardziej niebezpiecznych istot w tym zamczysku. Ze swoją wiedzą, mogłaby tu całkiem nieźle namieszać, gdyby oczywiście miała ochotę. Jak narazie, wystarczało jej samo poczucie, że może.

35\. Powrót do wątku głównego.

\- Dobra tam. - Hagrid machnął ręką. - Ryczało, ryczało, teraz ryczeć przestało. Pewnie gdzieś się ukryło. Jak wylezie, to się tym zajmiemy.

\- Może i słusznie - mruknął Dumbledore. - Powinniśmy gdzieś usiąść i porozmawiać.

\- To może ja wrócę do swojego dormitorium? - odezwał się, trochę nieśmiało Harry.

\- Nie przypuszczałem, że kiedykolwiek poprę Pottera - powiedział Malfoy. - Ale też chętnie bym to zrobił.

\- Zostańcie - zadecydowała po chwili namysłu McGonagall. - Zostaliście w to wmieszani, więc już zostańcie.

\- Bardzo dobrze - zagrzmiał Gandalf. - Wyznaję podobną zasadę.

\- Dlatego wrobiłeś Sama w wyprawę z pierścieniem? - wypalił Net.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz!? - zawołał gniewnie Gandalf.

\- Długa historia. Naprawdę, powinniśmy sobie to wyjaśnić - rzekła Nika.

\- Wejdźmy tu. - Dyrektor otworzył drzwi jednej z klas. Wszyscy pomieścili się bez problemu. Na ławkach, przy których usiedli wylądowały filiżanki herbaty i talerzyki z kruchymi ciasteczkami.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał cicho Merlin, wskazując swoją filiżankę. Jakoś odruchowo usiadł obok Malfoy'a.

\- Herbaty nie widziałeś? - warknął Malfoy.

\- Nie. Nie wiem, co to takiego.

\- A czy ktoś raczył cię uświadomić, że jesteś idiotą?

\- Tak. Wiele razy.

\- To dobrze.

\- Panie Malfoy! Co pan!? - zbulwersowała się McGonagall, która usłyszała tę wymianę zdań. - Mówi pan do żywej legendy! Slytherin traci piętnaście punktów!

36\. Wszyscy jesteśmy wymyśleni.

\- Kochani... - Dumbledore wstał i rozłożył ręce. - Kochani moi. Nie kłóćmy się w tej chwili. To naprawdę nie jest odpowiedni moment. Panienka - tu spojrzał na Nikę. - Twierdzi, że ma teorię na temat tego, co się dzieje. Chciałbym, abyśmy jej teraz wysłuchali.

Nika wstała.

\- To może zabrzmi niedorzecznie - zaczęła.

\- Ale DPN został przekroczony już dawno - wtrącił się Net.

\- Co to jest DPN? - zapytała McGonagall.

\- Dopuszczalny poziom niedorzeczności - objaśnił chłopak.

\- To może zabrzmi niedorzecznie - powtórzyła głośniej Nika. - Ale w naszym świecie... Nie wiem, jak inaczej to nazwać. W każdym razie, w naszym świecie, wy wszyscy jesteście bohaterami książek, albo filmów. "Harry Potter", "Władca pierścieni", "Gwiezdne wojny", "Zmierzch". - Spoglądała po kolei na wszystkich.

\- Ja ciebie kojarzę z serialu - powiedział Felix, zerkając na Merlina.

\- Co to jest?... - zaczął Merlin, lecz w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Nie miał ochoty znów usłyszeć, że jest idiotą.

\- Teoretycznie, wy wszyscy jesteście wymyśleni.

\- Wszyscy jesteśmy wymyśleni? - powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Dumbledore, opadając z powrotem na krzesło. - To dopiero brzmi niedorzecznie.

37\. Sprawa się komplikuje.

\- Czyli wychodzi na to, że nasz świat jest prawdziwy - zasugerował ostrożnie Felix.

\- Nie, to jest niemożliwe - zirytowała się McGonagall. - Musi być jakieś inne wytłumaczenie. Dumbledore odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem.

\- Wiecie co? Nie mówiłem wam o tym, ale w tej sytuacji... ładnych parę lat temu, wpadła mi w ręce książka pod tytułem "Władca pierścieni", której bohaterem był między innymi czarodziej Gandalf. W dwa dni ją pochłonąłem.

\- A ja... - Malfoy zrobił minę wyrażającą najwyższą pogardę. - Zdarzyło mi się gdzieś tam widzieć "Gwiezdne wojny".

\- Mnie też. - Harry niemal się uśmiechnął.

\- Ja też oglądałem - oświadczył Edward. - Wszystkie sześć części.

\- Sześć? - zdziwił się Harry. - Przecież są trzy.

\- Osz kurde! Czyli sprawa się komplikuje - stwierdził Net.

\- Czyli jak zawsze, to ja wychodzę na skończonego durnia, który niczego nie rozumie? - zapytał nieśmiało Merlin. - Bo nie kojarzę absolutnie nikogo z was.

\- Ale ciebie akurat kojarzą wszyscy - odpowiedział Harry. - No... może jako kogoś... odrobinę starszego, ale jednak.

\- To już też norma. Wszyscy poza mną wiedzą kim jestem i na dodatek czegoś ode mnie chcą.

\- Ooo, skąd ja to znam? - Harry znów się uśmiechnął.

\- Świetnie - syknął Malfoy. - Załóżcie klub wybrańców.

\- Prosiłem. - Dumbledore omiótł klasę lekko karcącym spojrzeniem. - Nie kłóćcie się. Musimy się poważnie zastanowić, co z tym zrobić.

W tym momencie, przez drzwi wniknął Irytek, wywołując lekki popłoch.

38\. Zaraz będzie bum!

\- Ja wiem, co zrobić! - zawołał duszek.

\- Najlepiej zrobisz, jak się stąd wyniesiesz - warknął Snape.

\- Wiem, co zrobić - powtórzył Irytek, zupełnie jakby Mistrza Eliksirów nie usłyszał. - I wiem jak to zrobić. Zaraz będzie wielkie bum!

\- Jakie wielkie bum? - zapytała obojętnie McGonagall. Irytek często odgrażał się w ten sposób, a kończyło się zwykle na wybuchu butelki z sokiem malinowym.

\- Ojj, wieeelkie bum! - Poltergeist okrążał ich, wyjątkowo uradowany.

\- Gdzie konkretnie? - zainteresował się Dumbledore.

\- W pracowni eliksirów - rzucił wesoło Irytek. Snape zmierzył go groźnym spojrzeniem.

\- Trudno - mruknął w końcu. - Nareszcie będzie pretekst, żeby tam zrobić remont.

\- Hahahahahaha! - Irytek przeniknął przez ścianę i już go nie było. W tym momencie, z za drzwi dało się słyszeć jakieś głosy.

\- Dziwne. Nie ma tego na mapie. W życiu czegoś takiego nie widziałem.

\- Panie Langdon... Obawiam się, że... Watykan to to nie jest.

\- Nieee! - jęknęła Nika. - Błagam was. Udawajmy, że nas tu nie ma.

39\. Przebudzenie mocy.

\- Ukryć się nie zdołamy. Moc naszą wyczuć mogą - przemówił Yoda.

\- Nikt oprócz ciebie tego nie potrafi, mistrzu - mruknął Harry.

\- Yyy... Ja czasami potrafię - powiedział Merlin.

\- Mówiłem, że szkolić się powinieneś. Wielką moc posiadasz.

\- Dobra! Dobra! Wiem! - wrzasnął Merlin, znów zabierając się do wyciągania nitki.

\- Lęk w tobie jest. Przezwyciężyć go musisz. Ciemna strona lękiem się karmi.

\- Niech mu ktoś coś powie, bo ja już nie mam siły. - Merlin prawie się rozpłakał.

\- Mistrzu Yoda, może narazie wystarczy, bo chłopak zaraz bez apaszki zostanie - poprosił grzecznie Dumbledore. - Poza tym, panienka prosiła, żebyśmy udawali, że nas nie ma.

\- Moc naszą wyczują. - Yoda nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Nie. Oni raczej nie - szepnęła Nika.

W tym momencie coś huknęło potężnie. Tak potężnie, iż odnieśli wrażenie, że musiał to usłyszeć cały zamek.

\- Łoj, przepraszam - rozległ się głos Hagrida. - Chyba mi się przysnęło. - Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. Ławka przy której siedział leżała pod tablicą. - Nogą musiałem zahaczyć.

\- Dobrze, że siedzisz z przodu - westchnęła McGonagall.

40\. Naprawdę zaraz będzie bum.

\- Gandalfie. - Felix poważnie spojrzał na czarodzieja. - Co się działo, zanim trafiłeś tutaj?

\- Sporo się działo - odparł Gandalf. - O wielu rzeczach nie mogę mówić.

\- Nic się nie stanie, jeśli powiesz. I tak wiem... Czy wyprawa po pierścień już się rozpoczęła?

\- Jutro ma się odbyć narada u Elronda.

\- Acha. - Felix zamyślił się. - A u ciebie, Merlinie?

\- Atrakcje ostatnich dni? Proszę bardzo. Mój przyjaciel zabił moją dziewczynę, bo nie wiedział, że to moja dziewczyna, poza tym straciłem ojca i dokonałem masowego morderstwa przy użyciu smoka. Co prawda nie umyślnego, ale... Czy to cokolwiek zmienia?

\- Czyli tak wygląda sytuacja. Edwardzie?

\- Ja mam problem z Włochami - oświadczył Edward.

\- Jakiego rodzaju problem? - zapytała Nika.

\- Chcą dorwać moją dziewczynę.

\- Ale...

\- Dobra tam. - Felix lekko szturchnął Nikę w bok. - W tej fabule nie da się namieszać. A nawet jeśli, to będzie z korzyścią dla literatury.

\- Fakt - zgodziła się Nika. - A mistrz Yoda?

\- Na wygnanie udać się musiałem.

\- Ok, czyli wszystko jasne.

\- Dobrze! - Felix wstał, by lepiej go słyszano. - Ustalmy jedną rzecz. - Nie zdradzajmy sobie nawzajem, co będzie dalej.

\- Słusznie, młody człowieku - poparł Gandalf.

\- Tak. Najlepiej będzie udawać, że nic nie wiemy - zgodził się Dumbledore. - Spotkaliśmy się tu, poznajemy się. Na pewno wiele się przy okazji nauczymy. Ale o przyszłości ani słowa. Po prostu jej nie ma.

Z za drzwi znów dobiegł jakiś głos. To irytek wyśpiewywał okazjonalną piosenkę.

\- Siedzą sobie, obradują, ruszyć im się nie chce. Północ zaraz ich zastanie, wtedy wszystko pieprznie!

\- Co on ma z tymi wybuchami? - zapytał cicho Merlin.

\- O nie! - wykrzyknęła Nika. - Co on śpiewał!?

\- Że o północy coś ma wybuchnąć - odpowiedział spokojnie Dumbledore.

\- Antymateria - szepnęła dziewczyna. - Tamci przywlekli ze sobą antymaterię.


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfick niekontrolowany

Część 6.

41\. Jak wyleci w powietrze, to... wyleci w powietrze.

\- Antymaterię!? - Felix zakrył sobie oczy dłońmi. - Antymaterię!?

\- No, tak - wyjąkała Nika. - To... "Anioły i demony" Browna. Czytałeś może. - Felix westchnął.

\- Akurat nie. Nie pamiętasz przypadkiem ile oni tam tego mieli? Kilogram antymaterii w zderzeniu z kilogramem materii to tak, jakbyś wzięła jakieś... czterdzieści siedem milionów ton trotylu.

\- Nie pamiętam. Naprawdę, nie pamiętam. - Nika była bliska płaczu.

\- Ma to dla nas jakieś znaczenie? - zapytał z powagą Dumbledore. Nieświadomie zaczął naśladować prującego apaszkę Merlina i nawijał na palce swą długą brodę. Felix wzruszył ramionami.

\- Właściwie nie - odpowiedział po namyśle. - Jak wyleci w powietrze, to... wyleci w powietrze. Najwyżej umarlibyśmy bogatsi o wiedzę, z jaką energią. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego Hogwart jeszcze stoi.

42\. Wyjaśnienie, dlaczego Hogwart jeszcze stoi.

\- Oni to mieli w takim pojemniku - objaśniła Nika. - Tam była jakaś bateria, która... o ile dobrze pamiętam, przez kilka godzin od odłączenia od prądu miała tę antymaterię utrzymywać, żeby nie wybuchła.

\- Co? - Felix zrobił zdumioną minę. - Jak to działało?

\- Och! Nie ważne! - zirytowała się dziewczyna. - Działało. Najważniejsze, jak długo! - Dumbledore nawijał brodę na palce, na dłoń, doszedł już do nadgarstka. Sporo tego było do nawijania. McGonagall zaczęła się mu podejrzliwie przyglądać.

\- Do północy - powiedziała Nika. - Tak było w książce.

\- A jest godzina? - Felix spojrzał na ścienny zegar. - Dwadzieścia cztery po dwudziestej trzeciej.

\- To przynajmniej wiemy, jakim cudem Hogwart jeszcze stoi - mruknął Dumbledore.

\- Taaa. Dzięki uprzejmości autora tamtej książki, który wymyślił pojemniczek z bateryjką.

\- A nie wymyślił przypadkiem, że to wszystko w ogóle nie wybuchło? - odezwał się Snape. - Wtedy mielibyśmy problem z głowy.

\- Nie - odrzekła smutno Nika.

43\. Głupia przypadłość dyrektora i oszustwo Hagrida.

\- Albusie! - wrzasnęła McGonagall, gdy dyrektor z nawijaniem brody dotarł mniej więcej do łokcia. Spojrzał na nią pytająco. - Coś ty zrobił ze swoją brodą?

\- Ojj... - Uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem. - Mam taką głupią przypadłość, że jak się denerwuję, broda mi się wydłuża. - Większość zebranych wybuchnęła śmiechem. Dumbledore przyjrzał się swojej ręce, owiniętej grubą warstwą materiału brodotwórczego. Gandalf, w zamierzeniu dyskretnie, pociągnął się za brodę, lecz nie wydarzyło się nic nadzwyczajnego.

\- Przecież to by spokojnie rozciągnął wokół zamku i pranie rozwiesił - stwierdziła McGonagall.

\- Minerwo. Ty i ten twój szkocki praktycyzm - westchnął dyrektor.

\- A to nie głupie jest! - huknął Hagrid. - Panie psorze, niech pan będzie tak dobry i utnie mi ze trzydzieści stóp.

\- Hagridzie... - McGonagall popatrzyła na niego z ukosa. - Zapomnieliśmy załatwić dla ciebie antidotum. - Hagrid lekko uniósł brwi. - A mówisz normalnie.

\- Oj tam. Pani psor się nie gniewa. Miałem po prostu nadzieję na więcej szkockiej, ale w tej sytuacji... żem se dał z tym spokój.

\- Jak dzieci - westchnęła McGonagall.

44\. A imię jej będzie... Marry Sue.

Rozległo się delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Wszyscy zamarli. Pukanie się powtórzyło.

\- Może to ktoś z naszych? - szepnęła McGonagall.

\- Obstawiałbym, że to kobieta - powiedział cichutko Merlin.

\- Filius? - zasugerował dyrektor. - Filius mógłby się tu przydać. Trzeba by jednak w końcu podjąć jakieś działania w sprawie tej antybaterii.

\- Moc wielka w niej drzemie. - Yoda spojrzał na Merlina. - Twojej równa.

\- W antybakterii? Całkiem możliwe. Ja jeszcze nie wysadzałem żadnego zamku w powietrze. Ale dzięki za podpowiedź.

\- Głupcem nie jesteś, choć go ciągle udajesz.

\- Wiesz... jakby, muszę, bo jakby jestem czarownikiem w kraju, w którym jakby nie wolno być czarownikiem, bo się za to jakby trafia na stos. Więc... sam rozumiesz.

\- Biedactwo. - McGonagall posłała mu pełne współczucia spojrzenie.

\- Głupca udajesz, a o czym mówię wiesz - kontynuował Yoda. - Za drzwiami ona stoi. Moc wielką posiada. Pomóc nam może.

\- Mogę wejść? - Z za drzwi dobiegł miły głosik.

\- Proszę - odrzekł uprzejmie Dumbledore. W drzwiach stanęła Ona. Ona, lat około szesnastu. Ona przez wielkie O. Wysoka, szczupła, o nieskazitelnej cerze, długich do pasa, blond włosach i niebieskich oczach. Uśmiechnęła się, ukazując idealne ząbki, takie z reklamy pasty wybielającej.

\- O ja piórkuję! - zawołał Net. Nika szturchnęła go w bok.

\- Jestem Mary Sue - przedstawiła się nieznajoma, zarzucając włosami. - Chciałam zejść na śniadanie, ale... chyba jeszcze za wcześnie. - Zaśmiała się perliście. Wszystkich zamurowało.

45\. Panna Mary musi zniknąć.

Jako pierwszy głos odzyskał Snape. Nie znalazł się w żadnym razie pod urokiem nieznajomej, choć sam przed sobą i wyłącznie na własny użytek przyznał, że ta zarzucająca włosami panienka musi mieć w sobie coś z wili.

\- Zdecydowanie za wcześnie - odpowiedział, z pozoru tylko łagodnie. - To właściwie podpada jeszcze pod spóźnienie na kolację.

\- Och! - Mary zwróciła ku niemu śliczną buzię, robiąc w zamierzeniu rozbrajającą minę. - Nie mogłam przyjść wcześniej. Musiałam sobie zrobić makijaż. Letki oczywiście. Taki, co się do szkoły nadaje - dodała, zerkając na zdegustowaną McGonagall.

\- Gryffindor traci - zaczął Snape, ale w tym momencie McGonagall wstała energicznie.

\- Chwileczkę! Severusie! Posuwasz się za daleko! To nie jest moja wychowanka! - zawołała gniewnie.

\- Tak? - popatrzył na nią sceptycznie.

\- Może ona w ogóle nie jest stąd? Skąd się pani tu wzięła? - McGonagall usiadła, opanowując się nieco.

\- Yyy... - Mary zatrzepotała rzęsami. - Profesor Dumbledore jakoś o mnie zapomniał i list z Hogwartu dostałam dopiero w wieku szesnastu lat. No więc przyjechałam.

\- To jest niemożliwe! - zbulwersowała się McGonagall. - Nigdy się nie zdarzyło, by o kimś zapomniano. - Na twarzy Mary odmalowało się zdumienie.

\- A może jednak? - zapytała, jak zakładała, z ujmującą nieśmiałością.

\- Nie - rzucił ostro Snape. - Nie ma mowy o żadnym przeoczeniu. To jest kontrolowane przez potężny, magiczny system. Pióro przyjęcia i księga wstępu.

\- Ooo, systemy to się akurat często zwieszają - wtrącił cichutko Net. - Mogło się tam coś wykrzaczyć i dziewczyna ma teraz pięć lat nauki w plecy.

\- Tobie się chyba mózg wykrzaczył - syknęła wściekle Nika. - Zaraz się dowiemy, że jest córką wili i wampira, jej dziadek ze strony ojca był krasnoludem, babcia Hobbitem, a dziadkowie od strony matki to wilkołak i elfica.

\- Dokładnie! - Mary klasnęła w dłonie. - A mój ojciec był Śmierciożercą! - zawołała.

\- Zaczyna mi to zakrawać na jakiś absurd - wtrącił nieśmiało... Naprawdę nieśmiało Dumbledore.

\- To co ja mam zrobić? - spytała Mary, z trudem hamując łzy.

\- Zniknąć - odpowiedziała Nika, z jakąś stalową, przypominającą profesor McGonagall, albo nieobecną tu Hermionę Granger, nutą w głosie. - Zniknąć. Pójść sobie gdzie indziej.

\- Twój ojciec był wampirem? - zainteresował się Edward. Mary skinęła głową. - To myślę, że się dogadamy. Belli już nie znajdę, więc... możemy sobie zniknąć razem.

46\. To jest myśl.

Edward i rozpromieniona Mary opuścili klasę.

\- Uff - odetchnęła głośno Nika. - Przynajmniej dwa kłopoty z głowy.

\- Nie uważa pani, że to było dość okrutne? - zasugerował Dumbledore. Nika potarła czoło.

\- Dla większego dobra - mruknęła w końcu. Dumbledore skrzywił się, lecz nie powiedział nic. - Dla dobra literatury.

\- Moc wielka w niej drzemała - odezwał się Yoda. - Teraz obejść się bez niej musimy.

\- I obejdziemy się. - Nika zagryzła wargę. - Czy ktoś ma pomysł, co można zrobić z tą antymaterią?

Hagrid poruszył się nerwowo.

\- Yhm... Tego... To ma wybuchnąć, nie?

\- Wszystko na to wskazuje - potwierdził Felix.

\- No... to jakby tak ktoś się załadował na Hardodziobka, wziął to cholerstwo i wypierdzielił gdzieś w górach? Tam nikt nie mieszka. Niech se wybucha.

\- To jest myśl! - Harry zerwał się z miejsca. - Ja to zrobię!

\- Wykluczone, Potter - zaprotestowała natychmiast McGonagall.

\- Ale, pani profesor...

\- Nie Harry. - Dumbledore spojrzał na niego łagodnie. - Ty masz do spełnienia inną, samobój... ekhem... To znaczy - zmitygował się - ważną misję. Nie możesz się teraz narażać.

\- Co to jest ten Hardodziobek? - zapytał Merlin. - Bo może ja bym to zrobił.

\- Krwiożercze bydle - oznajmił Malfoy. - Które ponoć uciekło.

\- Ojj! - Hagrid zmieszał się.

\- Mniejsza z tym. Mogę się tego podjąć - powiedział Merlin.

\- Nie. Ty też nie - sprzeciwiła się McGonagall.

\- A może w ogóle chodźmy najpierw do tej pracowni eliksirów i zobaczmy, jak wygląda sytuacja? - zaproponowała Nika.

\- Rozsądek przemawia przez panią, panno Mickiewicz - odrzekł Dumbledore.

47\. Zagadka wszechczasów.

\- A mogę jeszcze dojeść to ciastko? - zapytał błagalnym tonem Merlin. - Od rana nic nie jadłem. - Dumbledore spojrzał na ścienny zegar.

\- Jedz, jedz. Powinniśmy zdążyć.

\- Albusie. - McGonagall przechyliła się ku niemu dyskretnie. Tak dyskretnie, że zapadła kompletna cisza, i wszyscy utkwili w nich spojrzenia.

\- Słucham cię, moja droga.

\- Ile ja właściwie mam lat? - zapytała szeptem.

\- Po co ci ta wiedza? - Dyrektor spojrzał na nią, niemal groźnie.

\- Zaraz prawdopodobnie wszyscy zginiemy. Wiesz, chciałabym to wiedzieć. Całe życie chciałam to wiedzieć. Tyle jest niejasności.

\- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe, Minerwo.

\- Ponieważ? - Nie dbała już o dyskrecję. Była coraz bardziej wytrącona z równowagi. - Rok. Podaj mi tylko rok. Sama sobie policzę. - Dumbledore pokręcił głową.

\- Możemy iść - powiedział Merlin, zanim zdążyła okazać złość w gwałtowniejszy sposób.

48\. Sztuka wyboru prezentów.

Był tam. Stał na biurku Snape'a; przezroczysty cylinder z zawieszoną w środku kroplą cieczy. Diody migały na czerwono, odliczając ostatnie minuty, do teoretycznie możliwej katastrofy.

\- To nie wybuchnie - oświadczył Dumbledore, dotykając cylindra końcem różdżki.

\- Może lepiej uważaj, czcigodny Albusie - powiedział z niepokojem Gandalf.

\- Zaufaj mi, czcigodny Gandalfie. Możemy o wiele lepiej zabezpieczyć tę śmiercionośną kropelkę. - Z końca jego różdżki wystrzeliło niebieskawe światło, które zaczęło formować wokół pojemnika niebieskawą sferę.

\- Jesteś tego absolutnie pewien? - spytała McGonagall. - To nie wygląda zbyt solidnie.

\- Jestem pewien. - Machnął różdżką, tym razem od niechcenia i zabezpieczony pojemnik zniknął w niewielkim, owiniętym w brązowy papier i ściśniętym sznurkiem pudełku. Następnie, nadal używając różdżki, wypisał na nim wielkimi literami: Korneliusz Knot, Ministerstwo Magii. - Hagridzie, proszę idź do sowiarni i nadaj tę przesyłkę jak najszybciej.

\- Tak jest, panie psorze.


End file.
